Beatrice Miller
Beatrice Miller (born February 7, 1999) is an American singer on the second season of The X Factor USA where she finished in 9th place. She was part of the Teens category, which is mentored by Britney Spears. Background Beatrice is 14 years old and is from Maplewood, New Jersey. Like Carly Rose Sonenclar and Diamond White, Beatrice has experience in acting, having done voice work on the films Ice Age ''and ''Toy Story 3. She also had a part in the horror film Tell Tale. Beatrice has two younger twin sisters named Esther and Georgia. X Factor History Beatrice auditioned in Providence, Rhode Island, impressing the judges with her take on the Dixie Chicks hit "Cowboy Take Me Away". She got 4 yeses and advanced to bootcamp. It is unknown what she sang for Task 1, but she advanced to Task 2. She was paired with judges' favorite Carly Rose Sonenclar. Both of them delivered an impressive take on Foster the People's "Pumped Up Kicks". Britney called the performance "amazing" and Simon said he loved them both. Beatrice was put through to the Judges' Homes stage, and assigned Britney Spears as a mentor. At Judges' Homes, Beatrice sang "Titanium" by David Guetta featuring Sia. Despite enjoying the performance, Spears questioned whether or not Beatrice could handle the pressure of the live shows. However, Beatrice made the Top 4 Teens, and went to the live shows. For the first live show, Beatrice sang Jason Mraz's "I Won't Give Up". Despite saying she wouldn't have chosen the song for herself and that it was a challenge for her, Spears put her through immediately to the second live show, along with Carly Rose Sonenclar. The second live show was Beatrice's most successful. She sang the Goo Goo Dolls' classic hit "Iris", and all four judges loved it. The voters kept her in the completion for the third week. Beatrice admitted to not liking Spears's choice of Cyndi Lauper's "Time After Time" for the third live show, but the judges enjoyed it, as did the audience, who put her through to the next week. During the week leading up to the fourth live show, Beatrice realized she had damaged her vocal chords at some point. She dedicated a somewhat shaky performance of "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol to her little sisters, Georgia and Esther. Though her voice sounded more scratchy than usual, the judges still supported Beatrice. However, she was in the bottom two with CeCe Frey. She gave an emotional rendition of "White Flag" by Dido. Spears backed Beatrice, but the other three judges decided to send her home. Beatrice was eliminated on November 22, 2012, finishing in 9th place. Her elimination created much controversy, even resulting in CeCe receiving death threats for beating Beatrice in the final showdown. Performances Post X Factor Beatrice announced that she had been signed by a label during an online chat with ExtraTV that also featured winner Tate Stevens on March 19, 2013. Beatrice later announced on April 11, 2013 that the label she got signed to is Hollywood Records, the same label as judge Demi Lovato. Category:Contenders Category:Season Two Contenders Category:Teens Category:Finalists Category:Season Two Finalists